You Belong to Me
by Lady of Lost Thoughts
Summary: this is a semi-fluffy A/G songfic to You Belong to Me. Its set when in WWRLAM


You Belong to Me

If you recognize it I don't own it because the all powerful Tammy P does.

     Geroge Cooper, King of the Court of the Rogue, and Sir lady Alanna of Trebond, the sole woman knight in the realm, sat up late one night talking.  The next day Alanna would be George and House Azik for awhile.  George couldn't bear the thought of another lonely winter without his lovely lioness and deep down Alanna didn't want to leave George either.  Over the past few weeks, George had done wondrous things to and for her and she would miss it.  Where she was going no one would treat her as a woman, where she was going she was accepted as a man of the tribe rather than a woman.  Though she loved her Bazhir tribe, the Bloody Hawk, she was going to miss all the attention paid her by her dishonorable friend.

     "Lass, are you sure you won't change your mind?"  Geroge asked her snaking a muscled arm around her waist and pulling her close, "I know you hate the cold but, you've always got me to keep you warm."

     That drew a small laugh from the violet-eyed woman.  "George, you've no idea how much I'm going to miss you."

~See the pyramids along the Nile

   Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle

   Just remember darling all the while

   You belong to me~

     "I'm touched.  You're actually going to miss me?" he asked kissing her nose.

     "More than you'll ever know," she said quietly.  

     Tentatively, she touched her lips to his; George swiftly took his lips with his own and deepened the kiss.  Alanna brought her arms up round his neck tangling her fingers in his hair.  George was the one who broke the kiss, a blush rising in his tan face, "I'm sorry but I didn't want to get carried away and do something wrong."

     "I thought we were past that phase George."

     "Well I wouldn't want to make a mistake and lose my lovely lioness."

     "Nothing could keep me from you and I'm not 'your' lioness," she told him thinking, not yet at least.

~See the market place in old Algiers

   Send me photographs and souvenirs

   Just remember when a dream appears

   You belong to me

   And I'll be so alone without you

   Maybe you'll be lonesome too~

     "I take it your going to the Bloody Hawk?"

     "Yes.  So don't send any 'spies' to come check on me, not that I wasn't touched and thrilled to see familiar faces, but they won't be so lenient this time."

     "As ye wish lass.  I was only concerned about ye," he told her a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. 

     "I know but I promise to write more often this time," she told him while she snuggled up to his muscled chest.

     "You better or I'll come after you myself." He said kissing the tip of her nose and then finding her lips once again.

~Fly the ocean in a silver plane

   See the jungle when it's wet with rain

   Jus remember 'til your home again

   You belong to me

   And I'll be so alone without you

   Maybe you'll be lonesome too~

     "Well I suppose if you are leaving tomorrow we best get to bed."

     "Quite right."

     The next morning Alanna awoke to find George pacing his chambers obviously deep in thought.  'I hope he isn't worrying about me or planning to come with me,' she thought wishing he could.

     "George…is something wrong?"

     "Hm?  Oh no lass nothing. C'mon let's go have breakfast you've a long day ahead of you.

     About a half hour later, George and Alanna were in the stable readying their horses for their departure.

     "George, why are you saddling up?  You aren't coming with me are you?" she asked him in an accusing tone.

     "No I'm not going with you precisely but I will be riding with you for awhile.  Trouble has arisen with the Rogues in Corus and I need to check it out."

     "Oh… fine then, I suppose you can come with me."  she said attempting but failing miserably to sound disgusted.

     And with that they rode off into the morning sun.  Alanna was happy to have company on her ride, she knew how terribly boring things could get while riding alone.  She looked longingly at her friend knowing that they would part soon, the loneliness was already setting in and making her wish that she could stay with George.  'No that won't do,' she told herself sternly, 'Besides I can't go to Corus with Jon there and besides that the scandal with Duke Roger probably hasn't died down yet.'  She sighed and George, to her delight and dismay, noticed.

     "Have ye changed your mind yet and decided to stay with me?"

     "Sorry George I can't.  I hate being cold and Jon's at Corus and…and well the whole thing with Duke Roger…I can't be seen in Corus, not yet anyway."

     "I still don't see why you seem to think no one will forgive you but if that's your wish I guess this is where I take my leave."

      They dismounted and George immediately swept Alanna up in a tight embrace; Alanna leaned against his strong body thankfully, she would miss him dearly.  Alanna could not help it, she felt the onslaught of tears and try as she might, she could not swallow them.  George pulled away and looked down into her violet eyes.

     "Here now what's this?  I don't think I've ever seen you cry, especially over something as silly as this."

     Alanna threw a friendly punch at him, which George avoided by kissing her.  Alanna returned the kiss as George pulled her closer.  Alanna broke the kiss saying, "I better go, if you get me started I may not ever leave."

      "Well by all means let us continue," he said mockingly.

~Fly the ocean in a silver plane

   See the jungle when it's wet with rain

   Just remember 'til you home again

   You belong to me~  

     Alanna mounted Moonlight and looked back one last time at her friend and lover.  "George," she called, "be careful and don't get yourself killed."

     "I'll do my best long as you promise to return to me in some reasonable amount of time."

     "Of course, my love, until I return my heart and thoughts are with you then."  With that, she rode off into the distance.

     "I love you Alanna," he called.  But whether or not she heard him she gave no indication.


End file.
